


Kiss The Cook

by Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fun, Hunk is just mentioned, Keith can't cook, Kisses, Lance teases Keith, Love, M/M, Mainly Keith and Lance, No Smut, No Spoilers, Teen Romance, The usual fluff, klance, they start dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat
Summary: Lance and Keith are cooking, who knows what might happen...***Keith nodded and stood up, starting to open and close cupboards. "Well, I don't usually cook... So, I'll just take stuff and we'll improvise."Lance nodded and watched Keith as he enthusiastically brought products to the table.





	Kiss The Cook

"I have told you millions of times, you have to work together," Allura said tiredly, letting out a sigh. She'd been trying to make Keith and Lance work together without killing each other, but so far, she had failed. The paladins refused to work together and to help each other. Each time Allura tried to make them bond, they ended up fighting, most of the times Keith had won, obviously.  
Now, Lance leaned against the wall and listened to Allura, or pretended to. He really did just stared at Allura blankly, her words floating over his head. Keith, on the other hand, stood with his arms crossed over his chest and furrowed eyebrows. As much as he didn't like the idea of another bonding training, he knew they should bond and get over whatever they had between them. To be honest, Keith couldn't understand why Lance hated him so much but he couldn't just ask him, no, that'd be weird.  
"So, after getting Hunk's permission, I decided that your mission is to cook, together," Allura said, a small smile finding its way onto her features after recalling the way Hunk reacted to her request. 

"Those two?" Hunk asked with wide eyes and shook his head. "They'd destroy the kitchen! They'd destroy the universe!" He exclaimed and covered his face with his hands. "Disaster, this is what it's going to be..."  
Allura got her way, eventually. She always got her way and no paladin could win when it comes to an argument with her. 

Keith sighed and nodded slightly. "How's cooking going to help us bond?" He asked with his head tilted a bit to the side.  
Lance snapped out of his daydreaming, which was a bit upsetting since he was thinking about home. His family. Earth. Nevertheless, Keith's voice threw him back into reality and he let out a snort. "Yeah, how? This mullet doesn't know anything about cooking." He said and poked his chest out, smirking.  
"I know more than you!" Keith snapped, clenching and unclenching his fists. "What do you think I am? A barbaric?!"  
Lance held his hands up in surrender and was about to shout something back, probably some curses but Allura interrupted and glared at Lance and then at Keith. "This is the kind of behavior I will not allow." She said harshly and huffed. "You two, now to the kitchen. Do not come out of the kitchen before there's dinner ready and you are capable of cooperating."  
groaned and entered the spotless kitchen, he looked over his shoulder, just to make sure Keith followed. He wouldn't let any Mullet lock him in the kitchen and then go away, because Lance thought it completely made sense. It was so Keith-y. Was that a word? Probably not, but Lance thought it should be a word.  
Keith-y: Adj, doing things the way Keith does them.  
Keith followed Lance to the kitchen and heard keys, after that a silent.  
"So..." Lance looked at Keith with a raised eyebrow. Spending time with Keith could be cool but Lance was quite sure Keith suffered around him, he looked like he was suffering. "What do you want to make? We can make my famous pota-"  
Lance was cut off by Keith, whose eyes widened and shook his head. "No! I mean... Hunk told me he tried to eat your famous potatoes and it cost him like a week of belly aches. I don't want to take any risks. " He exclaimed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Hey! He said he liked them! This snake..." Lance muttered and sat at the table. "And if you don't have a better idea, we'll do my famous potatoes in the oven."  
Keith scowled and sat across from Lance, he hummed in thought for a couple of moments and then nodded slightly. "In fact, I do have a better idea. What about... Something with chocolate? Chocolate stuff is always easy." He suggested, smiling slightly at the thought of eating chocolate.  
"It's not a dinner." Lance reminded him, and let out a sigh. "Although, we can say it's... It's a traditional meal on Earth."  
Keith nodded and stood up, starting to open and close cupboards. "Well, I don't usually cook... So, I'll just take stuff and we'll improvise."  
Lance nodded and watched Keith as he enthusiastically brought products to the table. Milk, flour, cocoa powder, sugar, and chocolate.  
"Hm... I don't really know... I took things that seemed reasonable to put in something with chocolate...?" Keith furrowed his eyebrows and went through the things he out on the table.  
"I think it's good enough..." Lance said and picked up one of the chocolate tablets. "I haven't eaten chocolate in so long, how did they even get chocolate in space?" Lance said with a sigh and offered Keith a piece of chocolate.  
Keith gladly took the chocolate and bit into it. "Oh... Chocolate..." He moaned softly and closed his eyes. "Quiznak, that's good..."  
Lance chuckled at Keith's reaction but once he took a bite, his reaction was the same.  
"Oh, well. Let's make... A cake, I guess?" Lance suggested, looking at the chocolate tablet. "Though I could just eat this..." He sighed.  
Keith shrugged his shoulders and went to bring a bowl. "Um... I think we should just make a cake, yeah." He said, pouring some milk into the bowl.  
Lance snorted and took the milk from Keith. "Have you ever made a cake, samurai?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, not a cake, per se," Keith said, smiling awkwardly.  
Lance rolled his eyes and took the flour. "Why won't you be helpful and... Well, pass the sugar."  
Lance placed the flower and sugar in the bowl and mixed them together, he added cocoa powder and a couple of more ingredients Keith hadn't brought.  
Keith, bored out of his mind, tapped his fingers on the table, humming a tune.  
After a few minutes, Lance decided the mixture couldn't look better. Not with his limited baking skills.  
Keith perked up, watching Lance's actions. "Now what?" He asked and stood up, walking around the table to look at the mixture.  
"To the oven!" Lance exclaimed and poured the batter into a prepared cake pan before he put it in the oven. "Now all we have to do is wait." He said happily and sat at the table, the bowl in front of him.  
Keith looked at Lance and sat next to him after he took two spoons. "Hm... I don't know what about you... But I wanna know how it tastes." Keith said and placed one spoon in front of Lance and with the other, he scooped some batter from the remaining.  
Lance smirked some and didn't touch the spoon, watching Keith licking the batter off of the spoon.  
"Oh, that's good. Good job." Keith said with a smile and before he could do anything, Lance's chocolate covered fingers cupped his face, leaving chocolate marks all over Keith's face. "What the hell, Lance!" Keith furrowed his eyebrows, starting to wipe away the chocolate.  
"I just thought you weren't sweet enough..." Lance chuckled. "Let me help you..." He smirked and licked Keith's lips.  
"What the...." Keith mumbled before he was properly kissed and melted into the kiss.


End file.
